halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
URF (Post 2553-Impurest Cheese)
:This article is about the URF after the year of 2553. For the Halo article on the URF follow this link to Halopediahttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/United_Rebel_Front :The URF is a collection of rebel groups that are fighting for liberty from the UNSC and the United Earth Goverment. They are a well organized foe that specalize in gurilla warfare. Factions within the URF :The URF is made up of several factions that have various reasons for wanting freedom from the UNSC. *Eradinus Rebels - One of the most organized group within the URF. Many of their members are children of freedom fighters that fought against the UNSC in operation TREBUCHAT *Ferrus II - The isolationists on Ferrus were forced into joining the UNSC. Secretly they joined the URF and the planet acts as the capital for the rebel movement. *New Londonderry - The inhabitants of New Londonderry entered civil war in 2546 with the insurgents being URF backed. *Grunt Separatists - One of the more surprising members of the URF. The Grunt Separatists were abandoned by their superiors during the Great Schism. The ship they were on began to break down. The URF arrived to pillage the ship and rescued the Grunts on board. The Grunts agreed to aid the URF in attacking the Elites and Brutes that had abandoned them there. *Kalashnikov Arms and Armor - Secretly supplied weapons and armor to the URF as well as funding several of their brutal campaigns. Goverment Structure :The URF bring largely anti government were very cautious when forming their own governing body. Eventually each group within the movement appointed their own leaders and they would enter meetings and discuss strategy and the plans for the downfall of the UNSC. Despite the different beliefs and needs of the factions there was relatively little tension as they were all allied against their oppressors. In the end Cornel Jon Sanders a former UNSC Sergeant was appointed by vote as the leader of the URF with the promise that when they were victories that he would step down and let the various factions govern themselves. Many inside the movement disliked a single leader but realised that it would be the only way that they would be strong enough to defeat both the UNSC and the Elites. Base of Opperations :Several planets had joined the URF and each one acted as a base for attacks against the UNSC as well as rallying points for their allies. Many different planets had their own resources that made them very attractive as a central meeting point but Sanders eventually chose Ferrus II due to its large ship making facilities as well as its relative distance away from patrolled UNSC space. :Other planets that were important to the URF were Eradinus as the people there had experience battling the UNSC, Wilder due to its large number of resources, the Grunt Settled World of Nahalo and New Odessa where the majority of Kalashnikov Arms and Armors' had its secret factories. There were several training camps that were run by the Rebel Elite as well as the handful of Grunt Ultras in the URF due to their experience at fighting the UNSC. The one thing that the planets had in common was that they were in the fringes of UNSC space which reduced the number of UNSC visits. Economy :Each planet in URF control had it's unique resources that could be harvested to aid the URF's battle against the UNSC. The only problem was that virtually everyone in the URF was a soldier and had little experience in agriculture, mining or manufacturing. To aid the URF, Kalashnikov Arms and Armor provided trainers that taught manufacturing while Sanders implemented the two life program where everyone was given a gun and a spade, one to fight the enemy and the other to aid the people. This policy was initially unpopular till the majority of the rebels saw that Sanders was preparing them for their lives after victory. To supplement their self sufficiency the URF often raided UNSC convoys for luxury items as well as training their soldiers. Alliance with the Covenant Remenant :In 2555 the Eradinus system would be visited by Lepidus. His main objective was to locate an asteroid prison to rescue his informant Dr Catherine Jerald from the UNSC. On the way to the prison his ship the Divine Intervention was attacked by the URF and forced to land at Eradinus. A brief intensive battle followed with the URF managing to thin the number of troops Lepidus had at his disposal. In an act that would later prove beneficial Lepidus ordered all his troops to surrender and gave himself up as a hostage on the condition that his troops could leave. :Lepidus was bought before the URF commanders and was questioned on his business at Eradinus. When he revealed his mission the URF saw that Lepidus was either very powerful or very crazy at storming the prison something they had tried once only to be chased off by the UNSC guards. Lepidus offered to rescue the URF personnel as well as his informant in return for a chance to meet the commanders in person with the rest of the details up to them. Needless to say Lepidus fulfilled his end of the bargain and a month later was taken to a URF base on Wilder. :On Wilder, Lepidus surrendered his weaponry and inside forged a deal with the URF to supply Brute weaponry to the rebels if they would aid the Covenant with their attack on the UNSC and Elites when they started. Cornel Sanders was cautious knowing that the Covenant was just as hated as the UNSC. Commander Torrep who was in charge of the Unggoy was particularly against the URF forging an allegiance with the Brutes. Unfortunately they were outvoted by the rest of the commanders. Both Lepidus and Sanders knew that the alliance wouldn't last and secretly planned to betray each other when they achieved victory. Military Structure :The URF was a well organized movement which was well versed in conventional warfare as well as guerrilla style battles. Due to the large number of factions making up the URF there was a large number of different vehicles and weapons available to the URF. Their main supplier Kalashnikov Arms and Armor manufactured several weapons that could out compete UNSC versions and after 2555 Brute Weaponry began to trickle in from the Jiralhanae Weapons Guild. In addition several smugglers shipped over UNSC weapons and vehicles that were to be decommissioned and several civilian vehicles were modified to serve as military vehicles. Firearms :Pistols/Sidearms ::M6C Magnum Sidearm http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M6C_Magnum_Sidearm ::M7/Caseless Submachine Gunhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M7/Caseless_Submachine_Gun :Rifles ::AK 553 Assault Rifle ::BR55 Battle Riflehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/BR55_Battle_Rifle ::Z47-19 Hunting Rifle :Shotguns ::A40 Automatic Trench Gun :Heavy Weapons ::K81 Grenade Launcher ::RPG92 ::30-caliber machine gun 'Confeti Maker'http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Confetti_Maker :: M7057/Defoliant Projectorhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M7057/Defoliant_Projector :Turret Weaponry ::80mm Improvised Mortar ::M247 General Purpose Machine Gunhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M247_General_Purpose_Machine_Gun :Other ::8 inch ODST Combat Knife ::M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenadehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M9_High-Explosive_Dual-Purpose_Grenade ::URF IED :Exotic ::Type-25 Directed Energy Pistolhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Directed_Energy_Pistol ::Type-25 Directed Energy Riflehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Directed_Energy_Rifle ::Type-25 Carbinehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Carbine ::Type-51 Carbinehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-51_Carbine Vehicles :Light Reconnaissance ::M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehiclehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M274_Ultra-Light_All-Terrain_Vehicle ::M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehiclehttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Warthog#M12_Light_Reconnaissance_Vehicle ::M8 Light All-Terrain Vehicle :Transports ::Warthog Armoured Personnel Carrierhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Warthog_Armored_Personnel_Carrier ::M81 Medium Armoured Vehicle ::DT87 Mobile Barracks ::K610 Heavy Vehicle Transport :Armoured Vehicles ::M796E Light Battle Tank ::M342 Close Combat Vehicle ::T-1200 Main Battle Tank ::M190 Artillery Vehicle :Ariel Support ::L780 Francisca Fighters ::EV-23 Emergency VTOL ::TV-89 Transport VTOL :Amphibious Vehicles ::M12/w Light Amphibious Transport ::A183 Hovercraft Operation BALISTA ::For more information see Operation BALISTA :Operation BALISTA was a campaign against the URF in the year 2556 by the UNSC in retaliation for killing several diplomats. The entire campaign occurred on and above Ferrus II and lasted for around three months. Spartan Red Team was involved and resulted in the death of Spartan 613. Several Marines and ODSTs also lost their lives and it is considered the blackest mark in the history of the UNSC due to it decrease in popularity. It had a severe negative effect on the morale of the UNSC which played to the advantage of the URF and Covenant Open War with the UNSC and the Sangheili Empire :In the year 2558 the Covenant Remenant started their main attack in earnest. It called upon its ally the URF to aid them in attacking six crucial targets. The URF responded by sending freedom fighter to Dosiac to aid them in the fight against the UNSC. The last time they had fought on their home turf resulting in a victory. This had increased their influence with new planets joining the URF believing them to be stronger then the UNSC. The URF took part in four of the six battles that the Covenant had planed to spread UNSC and Sangheili forces so they would be preoccupied while the Covenant found the Forerunner Storage Centre that the artifcat from Harvest had revealed. The Battle of Te :For more information see the Battle of Te (Impurest Cheese) :The URF supplied some ships to aid the mainly Brute fleet against the Elites and Hunters that defended the planet. The Brutes used the URF ships mainly as shells to get close enough to land on the planet. Learning that they had been tricked the URF joined forces temporarily the Elites to defeat the Brutes before retreating back to Ferrus II. The Battle of Hybarus :For more information see the Battle of Hybarus :The URF fought alone at Hybarus against a superior UNSC force. Despite this the URF were able to capture the main command centre and hold it before several weeks. They only lost control of the planet when the UNSC were able to get reinforcements onto the planets surface. The 4th Battle of Harvest :For more information see The 4th Battle of Harvest (Impurest Cheese) :The URF joined a Brute attack force that had hidden since the 3rd Battle of Harvest. They were able to take New Utgard only surrendering upon learning of the deaths of Cornel Jon Sanders and Brute Chieftain Lepidus. Even after this insurrectionists and Brute Commandos fought for days in the streets of the city with the UNSC. The 3rd Battle of Earth :For more information see the 3rd Battle of Earth (Impurest Cheese) :After defeating the UNSC in the ruins of New Mombassa the Brutes and URF turned against each other. The URF were able to achieve victory and overran the UNSC headquarters. The UNSC fought a vicious campaign finally able to oust the URF after four weeks of constant battle. :After 2559 the URF were never again a serious threat and eventually the majority of the freedom fighters surrendered to the UNSC or Elites.